Henry's children
by carleylovesbluecola
Summary: This is about Henry's life with his children one year on. Peter has his on adventures and Moody Margret is up to something. read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Henry's children**

I Don't own horrid Henry or any off the characters.

Chapter 1. Harry and Gabriella's first birthday

Peter was on the phone to Adam . 'Yes Adam I do like Toto , my favourite song is hold the line!' Yes love you too bye!

'PETER!Susan shouted throw the door.

'What? He snapped. He opened the door . 'Oh its you! That's good I thought it was Margret again she kepts asking when Henry's coming round , Peter sighed. 'Nag , nag nag that's all she does!

'You sound just like henry , Susan giggled.

'Hey Susan , do you think she might fancy Henry? Peter asked.

'Oh she always did so did I , but we pretened we hated him, she said

'Oh right interesting!'I never knew that! Peter grinned.

'Gurinder it's the twins birthday tomorrow! Henry said. 'Yeah , I know cool isn't it! 'I cant believe they are a year old!she grinned. So they got the house ready for the next day. They loved their house the got it before the twins were born.

The next day!

'Happy birthday to you, Everyone sang. Gabby and Harry just giggled. Clara (henry's mum) could not believe Henry had children now. Wonder if they would be as big as terrors as Henry ( Henry's dad) was pround of him.

Peter's mobile was a number Peter didn't know. 'Hello Peter said . 'Hello is that Peter , a timid voice asked. 'Yes its Peter Brannigan whose calling?

'Its William , I was wondering if you liked The script ? 'well there ok I guess , its just that I have two tickets to see them , and I was wondering did you what to come see them with me? 'Ah Ok , Peter said He loved going to hung up.

The Party soon Peter was sorry to leave. He missed Henry . He never thought he would but he did and he loved seeing his niece and nephew. He sighed. He was going to see Adam later. So he drove hs parents home as he had just passed his driving test and he was happy with that.

Henry and Gurinder got the children ready to go out to the park. Harry was pulling Gabby's hair. 'Now Harry that's nice Gurinder said. 'Oh as my parents say don't be horrid Harry!They laughed.

Peter was at Adam's house. 'Peter , do you want to go see a film next Saturday? Adam asked. 'Yes but I'm going to a concert soon so I hope its not a Saturday.

'A concert? Who with?'Oh a boy William , I know Peter said. 'Oh ! Right ! 'Adam sighed. 'Who is this William ? 'He's a friend of mine well of Henry really but he is a nice lad , Peter said 'You don't fancy him do you ?Adam asked. 'No! 'Well good that's ok then , adam didn't look ok , he looked angry. He stayed a bit longer then left. Adam didn't kiss him goodbye . That was weird! He usually did .Uh well , thought Peter , he probaley was in a bad walked home.

Margret was watching Peter go into the house . I wish he could get Henry to text he told her Henry was busy. Well, Whatever ! thought Margret I love Henry and He soon will know that!

End of first chapter

More coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document

**Horrid Henry's Children**

_Again I'm going to say I don't own Horri d Henry or its characters, but the plot is mine and Adam is a person I made up._

Chapter Two: Peter goes to the Script Co ncert

Adam and Peter were at the Cinema. It wa s some Horror Movie that Adam wanted to didn't really like horror movies but h e would watch one for Adam. Adam was rea lly quite tonight. Peter was bored with the Movie and turned around to kiss Adam . He pulled away. He starred at the film . He pushed his black Emo style half out of his eyes. His blue eyes were clouded over. Peter starred at him. 'Stop starr ing at me Peter! He snapped. 'Oh sorry , peter said pissed off. The film finally ended. Thank God ! thought Peter, it wa s pretty shit .So Peter went home in a b ad mood. So did Adam.

The Concert

Peter wore his black MCR T shirt jeans a nd Red Converses. He walked to William's house. William looked really hot. He ha d on a black t shirt also only it had th e Batman logo on it. He was wearing blac k trousers and Black and white checked V ans.' You look nice William, Peter said. ' Thanks so do you he said they headed off to the Concert. The first song the Script sang was 'the man that can't be m oved,. The Concert finised at ten O, clo ck. William waled Peter home. 'I had a r eally good time Peter he said. 'Yeah so did I , Peter said. All of a sudden Will iam moved in and Kissed Peter on the lip s. Peter kissed him back. ' I really lik e you, William said. 'I think I like you too Peter said. 'Bye, see you around , William said and walked away. Peter watc hed him go.

He walked inside his was standing behi nd the door. 'Oh so you have a new boyfr iend now, oh well them you don't need me , he said nastily. 'No! I DON'T ! Peter shouted. 'Fine you little Shit see you later bye! He walked out . Peter slammed the door.

'Peter, his dad said running out. 'What' s going on! 'Adam and I had a argument, Peter said sadly . 'Oh , well you will b e talking again tomorrow, see you later Peter Goodnight.

Peter went to his room. He cried. Why oh Why did he kiss William back? Oh well I will talk to him again tomorrow. He tur ned out the light and went to sleep.

**Another chapter finished. Sorry Henry wa s not in this one . He will be in the ne xt one.**

here...


	3. Chapter 3

**Horrid Henry's Children**

_Once again I don't own the Characters or Horrid Henry_

**Chapter 3 Moody Margaret's Plan**

Peter was outside watering the flowers, when Margaret jumped over the fence.

'Arrgh! Peter screamed. 'Don't be such a wuss, it's only me, Margaret said.

'Now tell me where Henry lives!Margaret demaned. 'Why must you know Maragaret? Peter said a bit crabbily. 'A have a present for the children, Maragret said. 'Oh how nice, your really thoughtful Maragret, Peter said. And there I thought you were a moody old cow he said to told Maragret the address and off she went. Oh Henry and Gurinder will be no more when am finished, said thought to smiled wickedly .

At Henry's house

'Henry, Peter's on the phone, Gurinder called. 'Ok coming Henry said. He was giving the children their lunch.'Hi Peter , Henry said. 'Ah henry Parent is coming round she has a present for the children, Peter said. 'Oh no not her, she used to get on my nerves, Henry said. 'Oh be nice Henry , Peter said. 'Ok , he sighed . He went back to the children. There was a knock on the door. Gurinder Answered. 'Oh hello Maragret , She said. 'Ah Gurinder look at this text Henry sent me, Maragret said. 'Dear Maragret, Gurinder read, I love you and I want to be with you not Gurinder who is so not gourgous. Gurinders face fell. Maragret grinned. Now your gonna get it Henry!

**The end of another chapter . sorry it was so xhort the next one will be longer. I promise!**

ment here...


	4. Chapter 4

**Horrid Henry's Children**

_Once again I don't own the characters or Horrid Henry_

**Chapter four: What are you playing at?**

Gurinder looked at Henry. Hmmm she thought, I don't think he wrote that, but why would Margaret lie. She starred at Henry then starred at Margaret. She was puzzled.

'AH well I will let you two discuss it, Margaret said angry that she had not grilled Henry about it already. 'NO! Wait I think Henry should explain, Gurinder said. There was a knock at the door. 'AW Hi, Ralph said. 'It's not a good time Ralph, Gurinder snapped.

'Bert what are you doing here, Henry said. 'I'm here with Ralph Bert replied. 'Ha! I bet you thought I was gonna say, I don't know weren't you, He said gleefully. Ralph smirked. 'Henry? Are you not going to say anything! 'I didn't writer that, I swear, He shouted. 'Oh grow up Henry, Gurinder said. 'I told you, I have nothing to do with it. 'Well them, did Bert write it them, or Ralph? 'I don't know Ralph replied, and everyone laughed. 'I bet it was Peter! 'Henry said. 'Oh Henry! Gurinder sighed. 'He did! Henry insisted. 'I will kill that creep! 'Look, Margaret said. 'I might have been someone's idea of a joke. Henry grabbed the phone of Margaret. 'Henry, what are you playing at? Gurinder snapped. 'Dad, Harry screamed. Gurinder went running to the kitchen. Harry and Gabriella had dumped their lunch on the floor.' Harry, what did you do that for, Gurinder said? 'Her! He said and pointed at Gabriella. She giggled. 'Oh don't be Horrid Gabby she said. Gabby just looked at her with her big brown eyes. She looked a lot like Gurinder at that age. She smiled. Oh I do hope Henry can explain this. I don't understand this whole thing at all, she thought to herself.

Mean while, Henry checked the number on Margaret's phone. 'This is not my number! 'In fact its Linda's because I have her number. 'Margaret you Rat! 'You lied, why Margaret why, do you hate me that much, Henry screamed. He was really angry.

'No, Henry I love you! 'Margaret shouted. 'I always did! 'Wah! You love Henry Ralph said. Gurinder stood there. She listened to Margaret's confession. She lost it.

'Margaret, How mean are you, you tried to break us up! Gurinder said angrily. 'Yeah well, I am sorry, I think I should go now, she said. 'Yes I think you should, Henry said. 'Bert and I will go now, Ralph said.' Bye, Henry said, see you two around. The three of them left.' Well that was a hassle and a half, Gurinder said. 'You're telling me! Henry said.

They got the children ready for Gurinder's mum's house. What a day!

'Peter, Adam's on the phone, his mum called. Peter came to the phone. 'Hello, he said quietly. 'Peter, I am sorry, I never meant any of it, Adam said. 'Oh really, I am glad, I missed you! 'He said. They talked for a while then, Peter phoned Henry. Henry told him the story about Margaret. 'That's what she was at! Peter said. 'I don't believe it that woman is demented, Peter said. 'You said it, Henry sniggered. Peter finished talking to him and went to bed. Everything had ended just fine. For Henry and Peter both.

The end.

The story has now finished. Hope you liked it.


End file.
